rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UtGS OpenRPG Chat Conventions
Category:Upon the Golden Sands OpenRPG is the multifunctional chat client which we use. At the heart of it is the chat-box - this box functions with a modification of Internet Relay Chat protocol - the output is a full HTML reader, most HTML will function just fine, though you don't need to put them. Here is how the chat functions. Firstly, you will want to use the /name command to set your name to that of your character - such as /name Ragara Corei, if you happen to be ShadowDragon8685. The use of regular text, or prose, is multifunctional. You can use this for descriptions, or long blocks of text - it will appear after your name, plainly. Example: Typing "I'm going to go get the ball and throw it to the kid." would output, Ragara Corei: I'm going to go get the ball and throw it to the kid. The second convention is the use of literary quotes (" ") to surround first-person speech. These are good to use for simple, quick sentances and comments, but also come into play in the middle of prose, and first-person actions. Example: Typing ""Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"" would output, Ragara Corei: "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" The third convention is the /me command - just like any IRC chat, this will output your name and the following text in a new color, with typographical differences to normal actions, denoting a first-person action. Example: Typing "/me takes a running dive to grab the kid and get herself between him and the giant sand-worm, shouting "Get down!"" would output ** Ragara Corei takes a running dive to grab the kid and get herself between him and the giant sand-worm, shouting "Get down!" ** Lastly, the convention of the dice roller. OpenRPG accepts dice arguments in the chat itself, and can handle fairly complicated mathematical arguments within the dice roller. (It may also be used without dice arguments as a simple calculator.) Typing 5d6 for example will roll five six-sided die and output the total of each die, as well as the total of them all. Typing 5*5 will output the number 25. Generally, for Exalted, you will be rolling a number of d10, so you would want to type Xd10 replacing X with the number of die you're rolling. Two other arguments make this easier: the .vs(7) command tells the die roller it's searching for hits and not a total, so it will output the total number of dice which roll 7 and over. (IE, if you type 7d10.vs(7) and only one die is a 7, it will output the number 1.) The last argument is .open(10), which is not fully compatable with the .vs() argument. However, it can still be useful: it will automatically attempt to explode 10s - it does not count any that would otherwise be hits after the 10, so you can safely ignore those extra numbers, and simply count the number of clearly-marked 10s to add to your total. Example: Inputting 10d10.vs(7).open(10) might give you 10d10.vs(7).open(10) => [5,8,9,3,5,9,4,7,3,3] = (5) It has correctly counted the number of first-rolls above 7, but it has not counted the 9. Simply counting the number of explosions (marked by the [ ] surrounding numbers) and adding them to the output listed gives you your true total of successes - in this case, 7.